Alvin and the chipmunks 5:Something isn't right
by a real Seville
Summary: After Alvin runned away from home,he goes to his sister,Nicky in ter a car accident,Alvin gets in coma and wakes up after 3 years.He returns back to LA to find Brittany.He finds her married to a terrible man.What will happen.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

So guys this is my second story

Enjoy

B-"I HATE YOU."

A-"WELL I HATE YOU TOO."

B-"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

A-"I DON'T WANNA EVEN BE HERE."

B-"So what keep's you Alvie?HUH."

A-"You're right.GOODBYE."

Alvin slapped the door and got to his room.He opened the door quick and slapped it.

"Enough of this.Time to go somewhere I really want."He talked to himself while packing his bags.

After that he turned to a picture that his sister,Nataly gave him.He was lying about this picture.He told them that he just buyed it.It was a real picture Thesaloniki,Greece.

"I'm coming sis.Since they don't want me here."

He took his economies.

"6500$.Enough to go to Greece."

He got his rope and started roping down from the first floor but he failed and he falled from the first floor.

"What the-"Dave said in panic

"Oh no!!"Alvin whispered

"Boys is everything okay?"

"Need to hide."Alvin whispered to himself

Alvin used to bushes as cover.after that he took out his phone and turned the GPS on.He found the closest taxi lot and he found out that the closest taxi lot is 10 minutes from here.

"Great!"He said to himself

10 minutes later at Dave's house

D-"I can't believe he left."

T-"Me neither."he said crying

E-"Don't cry Theo.Please it makes me sick."she said kissing his forehead

S-"How is he gonna make it alone out there?"

J-"His survival insticts are great.Worry about where is he gonna go and spend the night."

Brittany walked down the stairs.

B-"What happened guys?"

"Alvin's gone.He ran away."They all said

B-"What?Alvin's gone...forever?"

Meanwhile

"Flight 928A is ready to go.Please Alvin Seville come to your flight."

"Oh No!I'm late!"

Alvin made the biggest sprind in his life and got to his flight.

"Two hundred metrers in 29 seconds."He said while breathing.

"Goodbye LA.Sis,I'm coming to see you."

End of the chapter 1.Please RR


	2. The Accident

Hey guys!please take a look at my 1st story.Anyway enjoy the second chapter.

At Dave's house

B-"He's...gone?"

J-"I'm sorry Brittany."

B-"But...I love him.He can't.I love and I hate him so much."

S-"Wait what is that?"

Simon pointed at the table.It was the letter Alvin left for goodbye.They opened it and started reading

"Guys

I know that you'll call me a jerk right now.But now i believe that I'm something useless.I'm going to Thessaloniki.Goodbye.

I hope Britt you're happy without me."

16 Hours later

"Ah,Greece time to meet my sister."Alvin said happy

He walked out of the airport and he got a taxi.He went to center of town,he drunk his coffee and then he got his phone and call Nicky(his sister)

N-"Ναι?"(Yes in greek)

A-"Oh sorry I'm looking for Nicky?"

N-"This is Nicky.May I help you."

A-"Nicky,This is Alvin.I came."

N-"ALVIN,you came!oh my gosh my Brother came to Thessaloniki.I don't believe it."

A-"I'll meet you at the white tower."

N-"I'll get you from here.Bye."

A-"Bye."

Meanwhile in LA

S-"Crap."

J-"What happened Simon?"

S-"We can't report it to the police,Until 48 hours pass.

J-"Already 17 hours passed.31 to go."

B-"If we wait the police,They'll never find him."

S-"Britt you're wrong,They'll find him."

B-"ONLY ALVIN CALL'S ME BRITT.SO SHUT UP I'M GONNA FIND HIM."

"I'm not going to take chances."Simon thought and took out a syringe.

B-"wait SIMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

S-"I'm not gonna take chances Brittany.Sorry."

Brittany fell asleep.Simon hide the syringe.Eleanor got In.

E-"Hey Si how is Brittany?"

S-"Fine,she's sleeping."

White Tower,Thessaloniki

N-"Alvin!!"

A-"Nicky!!"

They hugged each other.

N-"God you're okay."

A-"Sister i never met you.How are you?"

N-"I'm fine thank you so much for coming."

A-"Wow.Is that An Audi R8 5.2?"He said pointing at her car

N-"You want it?I got 7 like those.I'll give you one."

A-"Lets go!"

N-"I also got a suprise for you when you come home."

A-"I really look forward to see."

They got in the car.Alvin in passengers seat and Nicky on the drivers seat.

N-"So how's LA?"

A-"Good.but I don't like it."

They heard tires screaming

A-"Ow SHIIIIIIT"

The two cars crashed.Alvin lost his feelings.


	3. What the Heck happened

Nicky was moving slowly.

N-"Ow shit my leg.OW ALVIN!!"

Alvin was bleeding.Nicky was dragging Alvin out of the car.She heard syrines of ambulances.

N-"HEY,OVER HERE."

"Oh no.NICK WE'VE GOT TWO BADLY WOUNDED PEOPLE.TEAM OVER HERE"One of the firemen said

"Get them to the hospital.Now."

They took Alvin and Nicky to the ambulance.The ambulance driver drove like crazy to the hospital.They took Alvin the surgery right away.They send Nicky to the Doctor.She broke her leg.But Alvin wasn't that lucky...

3 years later

Nicky,Soren and Ellegard we're around Alvin.Ellegard was crying and Soren was trying to comfort her.Suddently Alvin started moving his mouth

"Owww"Alvin said

They all looked shocked

"ALVIN!!!"Nicky said hugging her brother

"Soren,get the doctor."Ellegard said

"Right away."Soren said as he made a run to the doctor

A-"Could someone explain me what the heck is going on here?"

N-"Don't worry Alvin.Everything is OK."

A-"Nothing seems okay.I'm cabled,I can't move my legs and hands."

N-"Alvin doctor will explain you everything."

A-"No shit im gonna wait for him."he said as removing the wires.

N-"Alvin you can't-"Alvin falled"-walk."

Alvin was getting back to his feet but he failed?Again Again and again.

N-"Alvin just stop.You're acting like a baby."

A-"Shut...Up"

N-"Stop it!you're 19 for god's shake"

Alvin frozed and looked her like an idiot.

A-"What????"

Doctor got in the room.

D-"Alvin Seville?"

A-"That's me."

D-"Phew.We thought we lost you."

A-"From what?"

D-"From the car accident,3 years ago."

A-"And..."he said with a shocked voice

D-"Yes,you got in coma."

Alvin was looked with wide eyes.He really shocked

A-"Can I go?"

D-"Of cource.You can go home."

A-"oh and one question.Did my brothers came to see me?"

D-"Look Mr.Seville the only ones they came to see you are your parents and your sister."

A-"Yes.What?My parents?What parents?"

D-"Mr.Soren and Ms.Ellegard."

Alvin was shocked.Again...

A-"I have to go back."He thought.

N-"Alvin."

Alvin turned his head.

A-"Yes Nicky?"

N-"Look,you might be a little shocked,but i gotta tell you."

A-"Go on."

N-"Our brother's are getting married."

A-"They WHAT?"

N-"You heard me Alvin."

A-"We need to get to them.I can't stand here and not to get to their meriage."

N-"Also One girl is getting married too."

A-"Please tell me its not Brittany..."He thought

N-"Her name is Brittany Miller."

Alvin passed out

Hey guys.

Bill here AKA The real seville.

Please guys check out my other story When a soldier comes back.It gots a lot of action and its albrittany story.


End file.
